La Santa Compaña
by milly loca
Summary: Existe una leyenda antigua sobre una procesión de almas en pena que reclama las almas de las personas próximas a morir, pero ¿Que pasa cuando una chica se encuentra con dicha marcha y se ve obligada a llevar su cruz? (Para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?)


_**Este fic participa en el Reto Trimestral Abril-Julio: "Mitos y Leyendas" del foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tú?"**_

 _ **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes usados en la historia no son míos, solo algunos OC míos, aparte de que esta historia está inspirada en la leyenda de la "Santa Compaña" de la Mitología Gallega, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **La Santa Compaña.**_

En muchas partes hay mitos que cuentan de la existencia de seres que ayudan a que este mundo renazca, espíritus de la naturaleza, que ayudan al cambio de estaciones, otros tantos que protegen a la gente y traen fortuna, entre otros espíritus benévolos, sin embargo, también existen espíritus que llevan condena y muerte a las personas. Y de esos espíritus trata esta historia.

Pero para eso debemos situarnos en la comunidad autónoma de Galicia ya que esta historia toma lugar en ese lugar.

 _ **En Galicia.**_

Un trio de amigos viajo ahí ya que estaban de visita con una de sus amigas que ahí vivía, el nombre de la chica que visitaban era Isabel Fernandez Carriedo, una chica muy alegre y enérgica, pero apegada a las creencias del lugar donde vivía.

-Que bien que vinieron-Dijo la española sonriendo cuando fue a recoger a sus tres mejores amigos.

-Bueno te lo debíamos ya que en la graduación prometimos que te visitaríamos, y nunca lo hicimos-Dijo un poco apenado un joven macaense.

-Cierto-Acordaron los otros dos un joven mexicano y una polaca.

-Bueno les va a gustar Galicia, es un buen lugar para estar-Comento Isabel para después llevarlos a su casa que estaba casi cerca del bosque.

Mientras iba en el auto de la española esta les iba contando todo sobre el lugar en que se iban a quedar por un tiempo, todo sobre la historia del lugar, sus costumbres, entre otras cosas, pero sobre todo sus mitos y leyendas, que llamaron la atención de sus amigos. Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Isabel, todos bajaron y su amiga les asigno sus cuartos, como la casa solo tenía tres habitaciones, en una se quedarían juntos Simón y Shun, mientras que Felka se quedaría sola en la que sobraba, una vez que estuvieron instalados los tres visitantes fueron donde Isabel.

-Isa vamos a salir un rato-Dijo Simón sonriendo un poco.

-¿A qué hora regresan?-Pregunto curiosa la chica mirándolos fijamente.

-Como a las 11 de la noche-Dijo Shun-Queremos visitar los lugares que nos dijiste para ir a verlos más de cerca.

-Regresen poco antes de esa hora ya que es día de Muertos-Dijo preocupada la española.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-Pregunto Felka curiosa.

-En este día hace su aparición la Santa Compaña y no es nada bueno si se la encuentran-Comento Isabel un poco temerosa.

Los otros tres solo se vieron como no entendiendo nada, Isabel lo noto y les indico que se sentaran a lo que sus amigos lo hicieron.

-Verán aquí en Galicia existe una leyenda sobre un procesión de almas en pena a la que la gente llama "La Santa Compaña" estos reclaman las almas de los moribundos que ya tienen las horas contadas, se llegan a percibir por el olor a cera quemada y el fuerte viento que se eleva a su paso, además de que si los llegan a ver deben de escapar lo más rápido posible ya que la persona que lidera la procesión les puede pasar la cruz para que tomen su lugar, lo cual sería estúpido que acepten-Les conto dando un suspiro.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto curioso Shun.

-Porque si tomas su lugar nunca tendrás descanso y todas las noches estarás condenado a vagar junto a la Compaña hasta que mueras o hasta que se topen con otro incauto que te remplace-Dijo un poco seria mirando a sus amigos.

Simón y Shun tuvieron un escalofrió, no por nada ellos le guardaban un gran respeto a ese tipo de cosas, Felka por su parte no creía mucho en esas cosas pero respetaba las creencias de sus amigos aunque su país igual tuviera su folklore.

-¿Y qué hacemos si nos encontramos con la Compaña?-Pregunto curiosa la polaca.

-Deben llevar un crucifijo con ustedes, o bien hay otros métodos de salvarte de la Compaña, una de ellas ya la dije, otra es que debes decir "Cruz ya tengo" cuando el vivo intente darte la cruz diciendo "Te toca a ti", otra es que con tiza o lo que tengas a la mano dibujes un circulo en el suelo y meterte dentro bocabajo mientras la Santa Compaña pasa-Dijo algunos métodos para salvarse de cargar con la procesión-Otra es que lleves los brazos cruzados, o las manos ocupadas para no poder tomar la cruz, o como última instancia deben correr o esconderse.

-Los tomaremos en cuenta-Dijo Simón agradeciendo llevar con el su rosario.

-Bueno cuídense y regresen antes de la media noche, a esa hora siempre aparece-Dijo Isabel un poco preocupada.

-Regresaremos pronto, no te preocupes-Dijo ahora Shun sonriendo un poco.

Y salieron sin saber que esa noche seria la peor de su vida, o por lo menos para uno de los tres amigos.

 _ **En otra parte.**_

Shun, Simón y Felka, iban a visitar los lugares que les recomendó Isabel mientras se tomaban fotos de recuerdo y todo eso, todo iba bien hasta que salió el tema de La Santa Compaña.

-¿Creen que sea verdad lo que dijo Isabel?-Pregunto Shun un poco nervioso.

-Si algo he aprendido amigo mío es que a la muerte se le debe respeto, y no es por ser supersticioso ni nada es algo que me enseñaron desde muy niño-Dijo ahora el mexicano, en su país se le debía cierto respeto a la muerte.

-Chicos, son solo cuentos para asustar a los niños, no pasara nada-Opino Felka sonriendo un poco.

-No lo sé Felka, Isabel si se veía preocupada-Dijo el macaense nervioso.

-No sean nenas y vamos a seguir visitando todo lo que nos falta-Dijo entusiasta la polaca.

-Felka no deberías de burlarte de esas cosas, podrán parecer relatos que solo sirven para asustar niños, pero créeme cuando digo que la gran mayoría tienen un gran porcentaje de ser verdad-Opino Simón preocupado de que su amiga no tomara en serio ese tipo de leyendas-Y creo que para que Isabel este más tranquila deberíamos de regresar más temprano.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso-Opino Shun un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Qué? Chicos vamos, no sean aburridos-Se quejó cruzada de brazos la polaca.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para poder ver todo lo que nos falte, pero solo será hasta que todo pase aunque creo que debemos investigar más sobre las leyendas de Galicia-Comento Simón en modo pensativo.

Felka solo resoplo un poco aburrida aunque no les iba a llevar la contra a sus amigos, después de todo ellos creían esos cuentos y no podía criticarlos y aunque ella en el pasado cuando era más joven creía en leyendas ahora todo era diferente.

Reanudaron su recorrido hasta que notaron que ya estaba a poco de anochecer.

-Creo que ya deberíamos regresar o Isabel se va a preocupar-Dijo Shun hacia sus amigos mientras miraba el cielo.

-De acuerdo vamos-Dijo ahora Simón empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba la casa de Isabel-Felka vamos no te quedes atrás.

-Si ya voy-Corrió para alcanzarlos.

Los tres iban tranquilos y aun había sol lo cual era un alivio para los tres además de que todo era tranquilo, pero en cierto punto la polaca se distrajo deteniéndose a ver unas flores que le llamaron la atención y cuando se dio cuenta sus amigos ya no estaban con ella.

-¿Chicos?-Los llamo empezando a caminar por el camino y cuidando de no salirse de el-¿Dónde están?

Camino por un buen rato y para su mala suerte el sol ya se había ocultado por lo que todo estaba oscuro y no miraba nada, y por lo tanto caminaba a siegas, sin darse cuenta se había salido del camino por donde ella caminaba al no llevar una luz con ella.

-¡Shun! ¡Simón!-Los llamo ya un poco nerviosa-¡Si esto es una broma no es nada divertido!

En ese momento, empezó a escuchar el sonido de cadenas, seguido de canticos fúnebres y rezos, así como a oler cera quemada y un viento invernal cerca de donde ella estaba, no podían ser ya la media noche, no podía haber estado caminando por horas.

-Hay dios-Dijo al ver luces acercarse además de gente con túnicas negras con capucha.

Ahora ya no temblaba de frio ahora estaba aterrada, y ese mismo miedo no le permitía moverse, no siquiera para usar algunas preventivas que Isabel le dijo en caso de que se encontrara con la Compaña, en ese momento vio como una mujer demacrada y delgada en exceso se acercaba liderando la procesión, se notaba que esta estaba fatigada por las noches sin dormir, en ese momento se acercó a Felka que no podía ni reaccionar y le tendió la cruz.

-Te toca a ti-Dijo con una voz apagada y fatigada.

La pobre polaca del miedo no pudo saber lo que hacía ya que solo tomo la cruz y esa pobre mujer se desplomo, Felka solo la miro, luego a las animas y dio media vuelta para seguir con el camino que aquella pobre no pudo con el cortejo siguiéndola de cerca sin saber que esa sería la peor decisión que por miedo pudo aceptar.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

Shun y Simón despertaron tranquilamente, Isabel estaba en la cocina y se notaba preocupada, ya que en toda la noche su amiga Felka no llego a la casa.

-Cálmate Isabel, de seguro se hospedo en algún hotel o algo-Dijo Simón intentando calmar a la española-Felka no es tan tonta como para andar hasta altas horas de la noche sola en la calle.

-Pero ustedes estaban con ella, ¿No notaron que ella no estaba con ustedes?-Les cuestiono más que preocupada.

-Yo creí que iba detrás de nosotros o que se regresó para seguir dando una última vuelta-Dijo Shun igual empezando a preocuparse.

En ese momento su amiga llego desorientada a la casa, los otros tres se acercaron a ella.

-Felka ¿Dónde estabas?-Pregunto Shun tomándola por los hombros.

-¡Nos tenías preocupados mujer!-Exclamo Simón abrazando a su amiga.

-¿No te paso nada?-Pregunto Isabel revisando por si tenía alguna lesión igual que los otros dos.

Felka los miraba sin entender mucho lo que pasaba, pero igual sonrió un poco para sus amigos.

-No se preocupen estoy bien, solo necesito comer algo-Dijo la polaca sonriendo un poco y sentándose en la mesa para comer junto a sus amigos.

Isabel, Shun y Simón, lo tomaron como normal ya que se notaba que ella había pasado la noche en algún hotel o algo parecido, los cuatro estaban comiendo tranquilos mientras hablaban sobre lo que harían ese día, y aunque Felka quisiera ir con ellos la verdad es que estaba algo cansada, por lo que se excusó con sus amigos y se fue a su cuarto a recostarse.

-Eso fue raro-Comento Simón-Felka siempre está bien puesta para salir con nosotros.

-Bueno de seguro no pudo dormir bien anoche, mejor hay que dejarla descansar-Dijo Shun un poco preocupado ya que noto cierto grado de agotamiento en la joven polaca.

Isabel por su parte no se confiaba de que Felka estuviera del todo bien, pero decidió no hacer caso para no pensar en que la leyenda de la Compaña tenía algo que ver y salieron a dar un paseo.

 _ **Esa misma noche.**_

Poco más de las doce de la noche un cortejo fúnebre se veía avanzando por el cruce de caminos y al frente había una joven muchacha que caminaba con una cruz en sus manos y un cuenco con agua bendita, esta caminaba como si fuera sonámbula, sus ojos estaban ausentes de todo brillo y tenía la mirada fija al frente intentando encontrar a alguien a quien entregar la cruz que ahora ella cargaba, pero siempre que miraba a alguien esta persona siempre aplicaba los métodos que Isabel les había dicho para que la carga no fuera para ellos.

En fin esa noche tampoco dormiría y presentía que no lo haría por mucho tiempo si no se deshacía de esa pesada carga, pero para su mala suerte no encontraba a nadie que la quisiera suceder y eso era más que malo para ella ya que recordaba lo que dijo Isabel, tendría que seguir liderando la procesión hasta la muerte y al parecer esa era la única "esperanza" que le quedaba.

 _ **Unas semanas después del encuentro.**_

Simón y Shun ya estaban preocupados el aspecto y la salud de Felka iban de mal en peor, estaba en extremo delgada, se notaba que no había dormido en mucho tiempo por las ojeras que tenía y su piel, si antes era pálida, ahora lo era aún más.

Isabel ya estaba más que convencida de que eso no era para nada normal, ya que aunque no quisiera darle la razón a una vieja leyenda esos eran los "síntomas" de que había aceptado la cruz de la Compaña, en ese momento estaba cuidando de Felka que parecía dormir en su cama, la miraba y no podía creer que ese cadáver viviente fuera su mejor amiga.

-No quiero creerlo Felka, pero parece que tienes la condena de estar sin descanso hasta que alguien te suceda-Susurro con pesar ya que poco y nada podía hacer para salvar a su amiga de su cruel final.

En ese momento llegaron los otros dos que habían ido por algo de comer ya que ese día tampoco se iban a separar de Felka debido a que la última vez que la dejaron sola la encontraron en el suelo del pasillo inconsciente.

-Ya estamos aquí Isa-Shun se acercó a ella-¿Ya despertó?

-No, lleva sin abrir los ojos por más de una hora-Dijo la española dando un suspiro-Y me preocupa.

-Lo sé a mí también me preocupa mucho, ella no es de dormir mucho-Comento el mexicano preocupado.

En ese momento, Felka empezó a despertar y al abrir los ojos ahora carentes de ese brillo alegre y vital que antes los contagiaba, ahora solo les transmitía una sensación enferma y pobre.

-Tengo hambre-Dijo con voz apagada.

Shun rápidamente fue por algo de comer para su amiga y regreso para entregar algo ligero como una bandeja de frutas, las cuales Felka comió de forma lenta y pausada, Isabel se levantó y salió siendo seguida por Simón mientras que Shun se quedaba con la polaca.

-¿Estas bien Isabel?-Le pregunto preocupado el latino.

-No, esto está mal Simón si sigue así podría agravarse su condición-Dijo mirando al chico dando un suspiro-Dirás que estoy loca, pero esto es obra de la leyenda que les dije hace tiempo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-Pregunto Simón de forma curiosa.

-Porque Felka presenta los mismos síntomas que las personas que llevan la Cruz de la procesión de almas, su palidez y delgadez extrema son los signos que indican que está condenada a vagar con la Compaña hasta que ella….-No pudo seguir hablando.

-¿Hasta que ella que Isabel?-Insistió en saber Simón aunque algo le decía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

-Hasta que ella muera-Dijo con pesar en su voz.

Simón se quedó helado en su lugar.

-No ella no puede morir, debe haber una forma de ayudarla a romper su maldición-Dijo de forma desesperada.

-No hay salida, la única salida que tiene ya la dije, aunque también puede aplicar la misma técnica que la condujo a la maldición, ceder la cruz a otra persona-Dijo la segunda opción-Pero nadie querrá tomar su lugar, la leyenda es muy conocida.

Ambos miraron al cuarto donde estaba Felka que era atendida por Shun ayudándola a levantarse para estirar las piernas por más que el joven asiático le pidió que no se levantara, bueno al menos seguía siendo testaruda y eso era un alivio.

-Ya encontraremos la manera de que esa pesada carga no siga con ella-Dijo en un susurro la ibérica.

 _ **Esa misma noche.**_

Como era de esperarse Felka estaba a altas horas de la noche caminando con la cruz en mano y con el cuenco de agua bendita con ella, las ánimas la seguían con sus cantos y rezos, sin saber que esa noche no había salido sola de la casa ya que sus amigos la siguieron por todo el largo camino con cuidado de no ser vistos.

-Ahora tenemos que hacer que nos entregue la cruz a alguno de nosotros-Dijo Simón mirando como la procesión avanzar hacia una casa donde se sabía que había un hombre enfermo.

-Van a reclamar el alma del señor que vive ahí-Comento Shun mirando todo.

-Así parece, hay que adelantarnos al próximo cruce de caminos, hay haremos el intercambio-Dijo ahora Isabel.

Los tres avanzaron intentando no ser vistos por nadie ni siquiera por la compaña, cuando llegaron solo esperaron que la procesión llegara.

-¿Quién será el que se ofrezca?-Pregunto Shun.

-Yo lo hare-Comento Isabel decidida.

-Sabes que si te reconoce no te dejara hacerlo y menos si es uno de nosotros-Comento Simón.

-No queda de otra hay que hacerlo-Dijo la española-Atención ahí vienen

Señalo las luces que se notaban al fondo del camino.

-Rápido suban a los escalones del Crucero-Dijo señalando el monumento que estaba donde ellos estaban.

Simón y Shun se acercaron y se subieron al Crucero sin dudar, Isabel espero pacientemente a que llegaran a donde estaba para reclamar la cruz y así salvar a su amiga. Cuando llegaron donde estaba la española esta se acercó dónde estaba Felka y se plantó frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunto la polaca con la voz apagada.

-Salvarte, dame la cruz-Le ordeno seria.

-No-Fue la respuesta rotunda y rodeándola siguió su camino-Vuelvan a casa.

Solo la vieron irse, sabían que ella era testaruda aunque también la entendían, no quería que ninguno se expusiera a lo que ella en ese momento estaba sintiendo y experimentando. Aunque no se rendirían y aunque fueran lo último que hicieran le quitarían esa pesada carga aunque al día siguiente no recordara nada de lo que paso esa noche.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

Ese día sí que estaba peor que la noche anterior no dejaba de toser y la palidez de su rostro estaba en aumento, y si antes estaba delgada ahora tenía la piel pegada al hueso, su estado demacrado la hacía ver como un muerto aunque estuviera viva.

-Tenemos que hacer-Dijo desesperado Simón.

-¿Tú crees que eres el único impotente ante esta situación?-Reclamo Isabel con la voz quebrada, su amiga estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Pero mientras ella se niegue a pasar la carga, nada se puede hacer-Dijo ahora Shun-Tu misma lo dijiste Isabel.

-Lo sé, y odio tener razón-Dio un suspiro de pesar.

Los tres miraron a la cama donde reposaba su amiga y la vieron con pena y dolor, sabían que mientras más avanzara con la Compaña su vida sería consumida por las almas en pena y ella moriría para después formar parte de ellos y eso es lo que los llenaba de dolor.

En ese momento la escucharon toser, esa tos que les recordaba que tenía los días contados, fueron con ella y la ayudaron dándole un poco de agua para hidratar su garganta.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Le pregunto Shun preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes-Dijo la polaca forzando una sonrisa.

Isabel se fue, no podía seguir viéndola fingir que estaba bien cuando era más que obvio que no era así, entre el asiático y el latino la acostaron y Simón fue detrás de Isabel mientras que Shun se quedaba con Felka que los miraba no entendiendo el comportamiento de sus amigos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Isa?-Pregunto curiosa Felka.

-No tiene nada, es solo que vio algo que la puso muy triste-No le iba a decir que ese "algo" era ella en su deplorable estado.

-Oh que mal, pobrecita-Se lamentó un poco-Pero espero que se reponga ya que no me gusta verla triste.

-No te preocupes, ella es fuerte y sabrá reponerse-Shun forzó una sonrisa que parecía real para Felka.

-Y que no se preocupe, saldré de esta, estoy segura-Dijo sonriendo con algo de confianza.

Shun solo le regreso la sonrisa, no dijo nada ya que sabía que rompería en llanto si abría la boca.

 _ **Varios meses después.**_

No sabían cómo, pero Felka había logrado aguantar varios meses aunque su estado de salud estaba más que deplorable, ahora ya no podía dejar la cama ni aunque quisiera, y por más que los tres cada noche le insistían que les cediera la cruz ella no la cedía, esto ya era preocupante y estaban en una situación desesperada. Le costaba respirar y no comía mucho debido a que su estómago no funcionaba correctamente, en resumen estaba más que enferma.

-Chicos-Los llamo y los tres se acercaron-No esperaba que mis vacaciones terminaran así-Bromeo riendo un poco para después toser un poco.

Los otros tres solo hicieron un intento por sonreír pero era más bien una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-No vas a terminar así-Dijo Shun-Te repondrás y saldrás de esta.

-No nos hagamos falsas esperanzas amigo mío-Dijo sonriendo un poco-Los cuatros sabemos que estoy muy enferma como para sobrevivir la noche.

Y era cierto en los meses que pasaron su salud decayó más que en los primeros días, pero ellos sabían que su amiga no tenía más esperanzas, Simón miro la ventana y se acercaba el anochecer y sabían que su amiga no pasaría de esa noche, pero igual la velarían ellos tres en silencio y esperando un milagro o algo por el estilo.

Finalmente cayo la noche, y no se separaron de Felka en toda la noche, hasta que dieron las doce de la noche fue cuando oyeron algo fuera de la casa, eran cadenas, rezos y cantos fúnebres, junto con el peculiar peculiar olor a cera quemada, se asomaron y supieron que era la Compaña que venía a reclamar el alma de su amiga.

-No, no pueden-Dijo Simón con la voz quebrada.

-Desgraciadamente si pueden, es su trabajo después de todo-Dijo agachando la cabeza Isabel.

Shun solo se quedó en silencio con la cabeza agachada mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

-Chicos-Susurro llamando a sus amigos, estos la voltearon a ver y ella sonreía-Adiós-De sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas, y sus ojos se cerraron.

-¿Felka?-Pregunto Shun esperando que esta abriera los ojos y riera por su "broma", pero esto nunca llego-No, por favor no-El pobre solo se acercó y la abrazo.

Los otros dos solo abrazaron al joven asiático que no se separaba de su mejor amiga, fue en ese momento que Isabel se asomó por la ventana y ahí entre la Compaña la vio, vestida con la misma túnica y capucha negra con una vela en una de sus manos, ahora Felka formaba parte de la Compaña.

 _ **Varios años después.**_

Se dice que la Santa Compaña aun vaga por los bosques y cruces de caminos reclamando las almas de los difuntos y siendo guiados por alguien más ya que con el paso de los años otras tres almas se sumaron a la procesión con el fin de estar junto a su amiga, ahora vagan los cuatro juntos para toda la eternidad.


End file.
